Robro vs the megazord
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight we see an image of me-ouch being defeated by the liong fire megazord as master mayhem smashes his fist in defeated angry he sends out robro to destroy the city he is making a wreck of it just then a tank appears blasting at him it then transforms into the megazord robror get's ready to fight Fight IT'S A MIGHTY MECHA BATTLE! FIGHT! robro punches at the megazord but it blocks the attack robro then headbutts the megazord sending it stumbling the megazord then fires a ray from it's top horn catching robro off guard sending him down 40 robro get's up with a building and throws it at the giant robot but it plows right through it and sends robro stumbling robro then does a cartwheel sending the megazord down robro then does an elbow drop on the mighty robot but it ducks out of the way and robro's elbow is hurt the megazord summons the power sword and slashes at robro as he get's up robro can't keep up with the megazord the megazord attacks 17 robro blocks the attack and punches the megazord in the face multiple times just then the dragonzord appears and attack robro with it's finger missiles it then combines with the megazord just then titanus appears and fires at robro making him stumble back the dragonzord's head combines with the megazord and titanus and fires at robro sending him far back it's not enough to defeat him thought so with that the megazord combines with all of the dragonzord leaving the tyrannosaurus rex zord to deal with him robro is confused by this but goes on the attack anyway whit his dump truck hammer and attacks hammering into the megazord but the tyrannosaurus rex zord slashes at robro with it's tail 9 robro grabs it and throws it but the megazord catches it and places on the ground on his feet as the megazord attacks with it's drill robro goes stumbling back he then shoots it dump truck from his hammer at the megazord as it's knocked back a bit but it slices through it and his hammer robro gulps but then starts pounding into the megazord but it just throws him off knocking robro on his back to the ground 4 robro is then stomped on by the megazord and throws into a building robro get's up from it and attacks 2 this is the megazord's chance however as it's drill starts spinning and plows right through robro making a hole in the brodacious buff bot's chest he looks at it and then screams as he explodes into nothing the megazord then poses in victory as it walks off leaving master mayhem really mad shaking his fist master mayhem: curse you power rangers! master mayhem then starts kicking at the ground but stubs his toe on a barbell then jumps up on down holding it in pain dome diddy dome and teensy come in and thingk it's a cool new dance and decide to to join in KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..THE MEGAZORD!